Machine Gun Gamma
|homeworld = |height =212 |weight =117 |firstepisode =Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! |lastepisode =Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! |numberofepisodes =2 (Ghost) |cast =Katsumi Chō }} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through a . Profile *Object infusion: Fedora *Eyecon Target: None *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun Damashii's Omega Fang History First Second The Machine Gun Gamma appeared for the second time, having been dispatched by Igor along with the Seiryuto Gamma and a pack of Gamma Commandos to kill Alain who had been banished to the human world after being reduced to his mortal body, confronting the Prince while he was with Kanon Fukami. Ensuring Kanon's escape, Alain transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom and engaged the Gamma force but was ultimately overwhelmed with his Rider system power draining. However, Takeru Tenkuji would come to Alain's aid, having been called by Kanon, fighting back the Gamma as Ghost Grateful Damashii. Using the Eyecon Driver G to bring forth the Parka Ghosts of Ishikawa Goemon and Robin Hood to join the battle, Ghost took Alain to safety, entrusting Kanon with him before rallying with his luminary allies to perform a combined Omega Formation finisher which destroyed the Gamma force. Forms , with this one having merged with a fedora to create the Machine Gun Ganma. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with a fedora hat, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Machine Gun. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ::Arsenal ;Machine Gun Arm :The Gamma has a large machine gun mounted to its right upper appendage. }} Machine Gun Eyecon The Machine Gun Gamma is preserved following his death in a specially created Gamma Eyecon which allows the Ganma Superior such as Igor to assume his Parka Ghost by channeling his power through the Proto Mega Ulorder, in a sense becoming the reincarnation of the Machine Gun Ganma. The Eyecon was destroyed when Gamma Superior Machine Gun was defeated by Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii's Omega Bomber. Machine Gun Eyecon.png|Machine Gun Eyecon KRGh-Ganma_Superior_Machinegun.png|Gamma Superior Machine Gun Behind the Scenes Portrayal Machine Gun Gamma's suit actor is . Notes *This Gamma is the first to have its name and motif being completely unrelated to its original motif. **Though the Gamma does have a motif that most would associate with the object. Fedoras have long been associated in popular media with the 1930s and 1940s and the American gangsters or Italian mafia members who wore them such as Al Capone. These gangsters stereotypically or historically wielded as their weapon of choice. **Further referencing his gangster motif, he referred to his Ganma Commandos as his "Famiglia". Famiglia is Italian for "Family". Aside from its literal term, Famiglia or Family often is used as a term for a powerful and large organized criminal syndicate. (Ex. The Gambino Family of New York City's infamous Five Families mafia) Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Object Monsters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Villains Category:Human Monsters Category:Gun Monsters